At times during normal business operation, events transpire that require a rapid, organized, and integrated response. Such events may include a failure of electronic systems, criminal mischief, disease pandemics, natural disasters, or other catastrophic failures of systems or processes. These events may place an organization at severe reputational or operational risk. Communication during these events is crucial to mitigating or remediating adverse effects from these events.